A Long Visit
by xXLilMissHitachiinXx
Summary: This is my very first, so go easy on me. This is about me falling in love with one of the tmnt turtles. Me and one of my friends started musing with each other, so i decided to put it on fan fiction, so Keiba Namid will be in this story as well as me.


*Keiba is leading Clover through the NYC sewer system. Clover has no idea where they are going and is not pleased about it*

Clover: KEIBA! Where on earth are we GOING? It freakin stinks in here!

Keiba: You'll see, and I think you'll like it.

*A scuffling sound beside them makes Clover jump*

Clover: What was that?

Keiba: Our escort.

Clover: O_o I'm not gonna ask.

*Mikey appears behind them*

Clover: Mikey?

*They continue walking and reach a door*

Clover: Wait... If Mikey is here, then does that mean...

*Keiba knocks on the door and Raph answers it*

Clover: OMAGOSH OMAGOSH OMAGOSH! *Clover runs away and disappears*

Keiba: Ok then... *turns to Raph who is wearing a quizzical look on his face* Hey, Raph. That *motions over shoulder* was Clover. She's one of my friends from school.

Raph: Right. *Looks past Keiba into the darkness of the sewers* Do you think she'll come back?

Keiba: I dunno, but if she gets lost Mikey's out there.

Raph: Ok. Come on in.

*Keiba walks in and, once inside, gives Raph a hello kiss on the cheek*

Mikey: Dudette? you can come out noww! We can go grab some pizza if you want!

Clover: *pops out from behind the wall* Really? Coooool!

*Mikey and Clover are walking back to the lab after buying a few boxes of pizza*

Mikey: What was that all about?

Clover: Uhhhh hmmmm ehhhhh ahhhhh…..it's a secret!

*Mikey and Clover arrive*

Keiba: *answers the door* Hey guys. Where did _you_ go Clover?

Clover: To Japan!

Keiba: Nice! Well anyway, Raph this is Clover!

Raph: Hi.

Clover: hehehehehehehehehe hiiiiii!

Keiba: I see you brought pizzas. Come on in.

*Mikey and Clover both enter the lab; Mikey has gotten Clover's help in carrying the numerous pizza boxes into the lab, which upon arrival everyone swarms over*

Keiba: Did you get meatlovers? Please tell me you got meatlovers!

Mikey: I got meatlovers.

Clover: Hawaiian. You got that too, right?

Mikey: I think so.

Clover: If you don't have it then don't worry I can eat Raph because he is tast... noooo never mind you better have the Hawaiian!

*Mikey opens a pizza box ... it is ML. He opens three others, they are wacky flavours. The last one he opens is Hawaiian*

Clover: yummy! thanx Mikey!

Mikey: No probs, dudette !

*Everybody digs in*

Raph: Hmmmm, I'm going out for a bit.

Keiba: Would you like some company?

Raph: uhhh I just wanna be alone for a moment.

Clover: Raphii? Are you ok?

Raph: yeah uhh… i'm fine!

Leo: Don't be too long, Raph.

Raph: *Salutes him sarcastically then walks out the door*

Keiba: *After Raph is out of ear shot* Look, I don't think he's ok. Anything weird happen today?

Don: I don't think so.

Mikey: I don't either.

Leo: Maybe it's just his time of the month again.

Keiba: Alright then. I guess I'll check on him later; Clover, can you come with me then?

Clover: Surrrreeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.

* Later on, Clover has one piece of pizza left on her plate and is looking worried*

Leo: Clover? Are you ok?

Clover: huh? oh yeah uhh hasn't Raph been gone a little while now?

Keiba: Yeah he has too. Maybe we should go look for him. Guys, where would Raph usually go when he is like this?

Mikey: hmmm not sure, maybe he is going to get some more pizza and surprise us!

Clover: uhhhh maybe, but probably not.

Mikey: hmmmmm...ok I'm like, just gonna to get this over and done with. Clover?...

Clover: uhh yeah?

Mikey: i dunno how to say this dudette, but...are you gonna eat that?

Clover: hahahaha you can have it!

Mikey: YES! *takes Clover's last piece of pizza and gobbles it down*

Keiba: Uhhhh guys? I thought we were trying to figure out where Raph is!

Clover: right uhh, yeah.

*Clover and Keiba leave the lab and go look for Raph*

Clover: I can't believe we are actually here and Raph is here hehehehe.

Keiba: yeah, but he is mine, all mineee.

Clover: nevvarrrr! He is minnneee!

Keiba: Noo minee!

*Keiba and Clover continue to fight over Raph when suddenly they heard him yell in pain. Keiba and Clover stop and look at each other with horror, then start running towards his voice*

Keiba: Oh great. He is in a fight I knew something would go wrong.

Clover: We have to hurry!

*Keiba and Clover arrive at the fighting scene and find Raph lying on the floor barely conscious*

Keiba: RAPH!

Raph: *Weakly* KEIBA! Get out of here you two! They could still be hanging around, waiting for the right time to attack!

Clover: who?

Raph: Shredder's ninjas! They have come back for revenge the little di….

Keiba: *interrupting Raph* Okay, Okay!

Raph: Go now!

Clover: No, we are taking you back to the lab!

Keiba: We're not strong enough Clover. Do you have any clue how much this guy weighs?

Raph: HEY!

Clover: You're right. What do we do?

Keiba: Raph, give me your shell cell.

*Raph passes her the cell. Flipping it open, Keiba presses the blue button.*

Leo: *Picks up* Hey, what's up?

Keiba: Leo, it's me. We've found Raph. *Raph rolls his eyes* He's injured.

Raph: It's not that bad...

Keiba: Are you kidding me? You have a freakin gash right across your plastron! Anyway, we need some help to ... Leo? *There is a beeping sound as the phone is hung up* I guess he's coming.

*Later on...* *Raph is sitting on the floor of an empty room in the lab, a huge bandage around his torso. Keiba is sitting beside him, a look of pity on her face. They are playing cards as best they can to keep Raph entertained.*

Keiba: Have you got anyyyyyyy... ten of hearts?

Raph: *Extremely bored tone* Go fish.

Keiba: *Sigh* This is boring.

Raph: You're telling me!

Keiba: *pokes out tongue* Wanna tell spooky stories?

Raph: Whatever.

Keiba: *Turns off the lights and grabs a torch*

Raph: *Snorts* This is so cheesy.

Keiba: *Glares* right…

Raph: I go first?

Keiba: sureee! I love listening to spooky stories hehehe!

Raph: Okay. Once, there was a… *Raph continues to tell a spooky story to Keiba. He finally gets to the end and…..* the murderer came right up to her and… * Raph, as he was acting it out, crawled right up infront of dawn, but instead of acting out the murdering part, he kissed Keiba on the lips*

Keiba: hmmmm….* Looking straight into Raph's eyes* verryyyy spooky!

* they continue to kiss*

Mikey: * Turns on light to find Raph and Keiba kissing* uhhhh….hey. I think I'll just go now hehehehehe * He turns the light back off and backs away slowly, but then begins to run away* LEEEOOOOOO!

Raph: DAMN!*….and puts his fist in the wall above Keiba*

Keiba: uhhhhhh….shall we run?

Raph: Sure!

* Raph and Keiba run off into the sewer*

Clover: * As Raph and Keiba run past her* Hey! Guys….want some pi….zza. Hmm, why are they running away? Pizza isn't that scary is it?

* Raph and Keiba are running through the sewer trying to get away from getting into trouble from the "Fearless Leader"*

Raph: Oh we are sooo busted!

Keiba: well, atleast not yet!

Raph: True...

* They suddenly stop.*

Keiba: what was that?

Raph: I dunno, but it can't be good!

Keiba: oh greattt just great! You're hurt and, if we are up for some sort of fight, i gotta do it myself!

Raph: come on i'm not _that_ hurt! *Sounding like he is in a bit of pain*

Keiba: Sure Raph!

* A group of ninjas jump out from behind the wall*

Keiba: *whips out her tessen* Raph, go get your bro's.

Raph: *Growls* I ain't leaving you kid. There's gotta be at least twenty of em'!

Keiba: Go!

Raph: *Rolls eyes* Fine. *Whips out shell cell and calls his bro* Leo? uhh heyy...

Leo: WHERE THE SHELL ARE YOU!

Raph: hey calm down i'm the supposed to be the angry one! god!

Leo: ok fine, but just tell me please where are you?

Raph: i am not that far away, ok? But i need you to get everyone together and just follow the sewer down until you find us, ok?

Leo: But...

Raph: just hurry up!

Leo: okay, okay i'm on my way!

Keiba: are they coming?

Raph: yes!

Keiba: They had better hurry up because these guys look angry!

* Leo arrives with Don, Mikey and Clover just in the nick of time, the ninjas started to attack*

Clover: Oh god….WHY DID YOU BRING ME HERE!

Leo: CALM DOWN! Keiba you better leave this to us. Go wait with Clover!

Dawn: oh fine!

Leo: You too Raph. You're too hurt to fight!

Raph: Oh fine then Mr Know it all!

Leo: RAPH! * Giving him the evil eye*

Raph: I'm goin' I'm goin'

* Raph takes Clover and Keiba back to the lab*

Clover: ooooo I hope they're ok I can't bare just sitting here doing nothing to help them!

Raph: Trust me Kid, they will be fine. We have been fighting for years!

Clover: hmmmm okay then.

Keiba: Clover?

Clover: …What?

Keiba: You're not blushing?

Clover: Why would I be blushing?

Keiba: You usually blush when Raph talks to you!

Clover: Oh well!

Keiba: Wow I can't believe this Clover! You're actually getting over Raph?

CLover: uhhh yeah so?

Keiba: oooook then….

* Raph is just sitting there looking confused*

Clover: alright I think something is wrong here! They have been gone for a long time!

*Just as Clover finished her last line, Leo slams the door open*

Clover: OMAGOOSHHH! Fricken shell, Leo! You gotta be so loud don't ya?

Leo: Sorry!

Raph: Why so angry?

Leo: They are not finished with us yet! They are coming back, I dunno when, but they are coming back, and with a lot more of em'.

Keiba: I'm up for it!

Raph: I will fight!

Clover: ME TOO!

Don: uhhh, Clover?

Clover: yeahh?

Don: Do you even know how to fight?

Clover: Well uhh I can umm…I can sorta do….no I can't fight actually.

Don: thought so. Clover: well what do I do then?

Leo: Mikey will train you!

Mikey: WAAHHHH? Meee? Really? You really think I'm the best one to train Clover?

Leo: Sure why not?

Mikey: Ok then…

Clover: ok… when does training start then?

Leo: Well, we don't know when they are coming back, but it is better to be safe than sorry.

Clover: What is that supposed to mean?

Leo: You will start training today, and Keiba, You will train with the rest of us, since you already know how to fight.

Keiba: Righto then!

Clover: Do we have to right now? I have just finished eating pizza!

Leo: Fine! You got 5 minutes until you start training!

Clover: okay! Got it!

*5 minutes pass and Mikey walks into the lounge room where Clover is watching tv*

Mikey: Dudette. It's training time!

Clover: uh oh!

Mikey: Don't worry; you will be fine, I think!

Clover: Yeah, I know I will be fine, but you won't, not when you're training me!

Mikey: Why not?

Clover: uhhhh you'll see!

Mikey: umm..ok then. * looking a bit frightened and confused*

* Mikey finds a good spot in the sewer to start training*

Mikey: Well, here we are!

Clover: okay…

*Mikey starts training Clover, starting off with punching. In the process, Clover accidently punches Mikey's finger very hard*

Mikey: YOUCH!

Clover: ahhhh I'm so sorry, grr I told you didn't I?

Mikey: Hey! You have only just started training, dudette. It's okay you will get better!

Clover: okay...

* A few weeks pass and Clover continues to gain power, strength and ability from training*

Mikey: Remember, I said you would get better!

Clover: You did, didn't you? Well it's true alright!

Mikey: Hehe, I was actually right for once!

*The time finally came when Clover had to perform her skills in front of Master Splinter to see if she was ready to fight*

Splinter: The time has come. You will now have to perform your skills and everything you have learnt for the past month.

Clover: Yes, Sensei.

*Clover performs all her skills and moves, and some nun chuck moves she had also learnt from Mikey*

Splinter: Looks to me that you performed everything correctly.

Clover: Sooooo?...

Splinter: You are ready to fight.

Clover: oh yeah uhuh oh yeah mmhmm! *Clover starts doing the victory dance*

Clover & Mikey: Cowabungaa!

*Clover and Mikey high five each other and then start hugging. Everyone was staring at them, they then stopped hugging and looked away from each other looking a little embarrassed*

Keiba: Nyawwwww!

Clover: shut up * Clover whispers to Keiba*

Splinter: You have earned these and you will need them for your next battle. * handing Clover a pair of nun chucks*

Clover: yay thankyou Master Splinter!

Splinter: Michelangelo, you have done extremely well in training Clover.

Mikey: thanx.

Splinter: You have taught her many skills…. * Clover starts riding off on a skateboard and does all these flips and tricks on it* I see you have taught her many other skills as well.

Mikey: Well..uhh, hehe yeeeahhh.

*a few more weeks pass by and everyone is anxiously waiting for a sign of any ninjas*

Keiba: Somehow, I just don't think they are ever gonna turn up!

Don: well, they are probably too scared to now because they have given us enough time to become even better fighters!

Raph: hmmm, Leo, did they say where they wanted to fight?

Leo: I couldn't quite understand what he was saying but I think he said he wanted to fight on a rooftop.

Raph: Yeah, but which rooftop?

Don: No idea!

Raph: Stupid ninjas!

Keiba: It should obviously be a rooftop around here right? They seem to want to come to us a lot!

Mikey: We should fight them on top of a pizza store, that way we can gain energy from pizza any time we want!

Don: Good idea Mikey!

Mikey: really?

Don:….no

Clover: hehe

Mikey: Yeah, whatever.

Raph: Well anyway, who is gonna be on the lookout for them, I mean they could turn up at any time without no warnin'!

Leo: you're right! Don? Will you?

Don: Sure! *Leaves lab*

Clover: oh boy I am soooo ready for this! *slowly starting to stand up on the dining table* I can't wait just to tear their eyes out and rip their heads off and, and….

Raph: Hey, hey sit down. Don't waste all ya anger and energy up before you even get to fight em'.

Clover: oh, hehe…right * slowly starting to sit back down*

Leo: Well guys, I would say that they will be coming back soon, so all we can do now is train. Come on!

Raph: * gets up from the couch and then gives Keiba his hand and helps her up off the couch (even though she can stand up herself)*

Keiba: * gives Raph a kiss on the cheek*

Mikey: Nyaawwww Clover: *slowly sneaks up behind Keiba, who is busy staring into Raph's eyes* ….LOVE IS IN THE AIIRRR!

Keiba: HOLY CRAP CLOVER!

Clover: hahahaha you should have seen your face lol!

Keiba: Oh hardi hardi har!

Mikey: hehe fail!

Leo: guys come one we don't know how much time we have left to master every single skill we know! Clover, you need to keep practising your nun chuck moves and you need to learn to kick the bell!

Clover: kick…the bell?

Leo: yes kick the bell!

Clover: Do you know how retarded that sounds?

Leo: As retarded as it sounds, it will help you with your fighting! Now come on!

Clover: Uhh ok then…

*Everyone is walking through the sewer, when Don runs into them on his way back to the lab*

Leo: Any sign of ninjas?

Don: Nope! Not at all!

Leo: Good. This gives us more time to train Clover.

Clover: whatever.

*They reach an area of the sewer that Leo thinks will be a good place to train*

Leo: Ok here we go. I'll just hang this bell up and….

Clover: What is the bell for?

Leo: You know, the "bell"….Ring any "bells"?

Clover: wait….is this the bell that I have to kick?

Leo: Yes.

Clover: wait, so I have to kick that bell…..way up there? *looks right up above Leo's head*

Leo: Don't worry, your legs will only hurt for a month.

Clover: WAHHHHH?

Leo: Relax, it's a joke!

Clover: oh….ha..haha…ha *Sarcastically*

*Keiba and the Turtles finish training and go back to the lab while Mikey is trying to get Clover to kick the bell*

Clover: Why do I have to do this anyway?

Mikey: Trust me, it will help you with your kicking techniques, dudette.

Clover: grrrr I can't do it! How does anyone expect me to actually manage to kick this stupid bell!

Mikey: Well I guess now you can't do it!

Clover: exactly, I am never going to be able to do it!

Mikey: well, now that you have told yourself you can't do it, then you will never be able to believe in yourself enough to do it! But if you tell yourself that you can, then you will do it and you CAN do it!

Clover: Really? *sigh* ok then, thanks Mikey. I CAN DO THIS!

Mikey: Yeahhh that's the spirit! Hehe.

Clover: * Tries to kick one more time before returning to the lab, but unfortunately misses again* *sigh* well, telling myself I can do it doesn't really help after all!

Mikey: But dudette, you have only just started!

Clover: It is too hard I'm going back to the lab and going to bed good night!

Mikey: *sigh* Clover…

* Clover walks off into the darkness of the sewers leaving Mikey by himself* *Next day, Clover wakes up at 3:00 in the morning while everyone else is still sleeping. She sneaks off to where the bell is to try once more. Meanwhile, Mikey is woken up by Clover walking out the door and decides to follow her. Mikey follows her all the way until she stopped where the bell was. He then hid behind the wall but still watching her*

Clover: Ok, i…..i can do this. Come on Clover just do it!*Talking to herself*

Mikey: *whispers to himself* Come on Clover…..

*Clover kicks as high as she can, she smiles, but her face changes to a frown. But just as she thought that she had failed once more, she was startled by a big _Ding_!*

Mikey: *Jumps from the fright of the bell ringing and gasps*

Clover: ha….HAHAHAHAAAAA I DIID ITT! *quickly covers her mouth with her hand* woops hope I didn't wake anyone up.

Mikey: You woke me up dudette!

Clover: mikey? What are you doing here? Oh um… sorry for waking you up.

Mikey: that's fine.

Clover: oh and uhhh….i'm so sorry about yesterday, I guess I was a little ungrateful for having such an amazing trainer *smiling*

Mikey: *starts blushing* well, uhh hehe thanx. Well, I think we should be getting back to the lab now, right?

Clover: Ok then. Wait, before we go, wanna skateboard?

Mikey: hehe sewers up dude!

*Clover and Mikey return back to the lab* Leo: Clover? Mikey? Where did you two go?

Mikey: we uhh….

Clover: relax Leo. We were just training, and I kicked the bell!

Leo: yeahhh I heard that!

Don: So did I!

Keiba: Me too and raph…..well he didn't…

Don: yeah. He sleeps like a baby hehe.

Clover: What. Does he cry all night because he's shit his pants?

Leo: Well he kinda acts like that during the day. Well anyway, I'm going out to check if any ninjas have come to find us again.

Don: It's about time they came I mean it's been at least 2 months right?

Clover: It has hasn't it?

Mikey: Chickens!

*Leo leaves the lab*

Clover: *Goes into room to make something for herself*

Mikey: Finally, I can play my video games!

Keiba: * Walks into Raph's room just as he is waking up* Good morning sleepy head.

Raph: hey.

*A couple of hours past and Clover walks out of the room she had been busily working in*

Mikey: Hey dudette, what were you doing in there?

Clover: uhh, nothing.

Mikey: You were doing _something_.

Clover: It's a surprise.

Mikey: Okay then…

Clover: Mikey? Can we train a little bit so I can learn how to use different kicking techniques now that I am able to kick the bell?

Mikey: Sure.

Clover: Thanx!

*Mikey and Clover train for an hour and finally return back to the lab where Leo was waiting for them*

Leo: Oh finally you're back. I was out and I got stopped by one of the ninjas, thank god he wasn't prepared to fight because I wasn't either. But he did tell me where he wants to fight.

Don: Where?

Leo: On the rooftop of the highest building in New York City.

Clover: What? Why the highest? I can't do this!

Mikey: Dudette…remember what I told you?

Clover: Right, if I tell myself I can't do something, I will never be able to do it.

Mikey: Yeah!

Clover: But I am afraid of heights!

Don: There's nothing to worry about we are going to kick their butts!

Clover: Right…

Raph: No but seriously, what kind of ninjas would just walk up to you and tell you where they wanna fight?

Keiba: Ninjas with no balls?

Raph: true…

Leo: Well anyway, that building isn't far away from here so we will be able to spot them from one of the manholes.

Mikey: Too easy.

Clover: Leo, do you know when?

Leo: They said they would arrive anytime they wanted so be prepared.

Clover: Great! *Sarcastically*

*Another week went by and Leo went to look to see if the ninjas were here yet*

Clover: I am sooo getting sick of this. It has been 3 months now and they still aren't here!

Keiba: I'm sure they will be here soon we just have to wait and see.

*Just at that moment, Raph's shell cell rung*

Raph: Hello?

Leo: Raph! Quickly get everyone prepared for the fight!

Raph: What? Why?

Leo: Why do you think!

Raph: They're here?

Leo: YES! Hurry up! Get your weapons and make sure everyone is ready! Make your way up to the tallest building you see that is close to the sewer and be quick I am hiding until you get here.

Raph: Calm down! Why do you sound so worried?

Leo: There must be at least 60 ninjas here!

Raph: Oh my god! We will be there as quick as we can! *he quickly hung up*

Keiba: Raph, what's going on?

Raph: The ninjas are here.

Clover: *gasps* No no no no no no no no no no noooo!

*Clover begins bashing her head against the wall just like Sapphira (another friend from school) would usually do* is it too late to pull out?

Don: Uhhh…Kinda yeeahh!

Clover: Uh oh…..

Mikey: Come on dudettte you have trained for 3 months…

Clover: exactly.

Mikey: You passed your test….

Bek: So?

Mikey: And you earned your OWN nun chucks!

Clover: Just another thing to slow me down!

Raph: Come on guys get ready!

*Clover runs into the room she has been using to work on something*

Don: Ok Keiba, you have your suit and your weapon?

Keiba: Yup!

Don: Raph and Mikey, do you have your weapons?

Raph: Yeah.

Mike: uhuh!

Don: And Clover….Uh oh you don't have a suit!

Clover: *Walks out of room in a yellow ninja outfit made by herself* Oh I don't?

Mikey: *Eyes widen and mouth drops* Duuuudddee.

Clover: Might wanna shut your mouth Mikey or you could catch a fly!

Mikey: *Quickly shuts his mouth and pulls himself together*

*Everybody quickly makes their way through the sewer. They reach a manhole*

Raph: Ok everybody stick together wait for my signal for you to come out of the manhole.

*Raph carefully walks up the ladder and moves the lid so that he can just see out onto the streats. He gets out and hides behind a large bin. He looks around and doesn't find anyone hanging about, so he gives the signal for everyone to come out of the manhole*

Don: Which building is it?

Clover: uhhh guys, it wouldn't happen to be that building right over there with all the ninjas walking around on top, would it?

Raph: Quick hide!

*Everyone hides behind the bin to prevent being seen by the ninjas*

Raph: Okay, everyone follow me!

Keiba: Okay.

*Everyone follows Raph up a ladder to the top of a small building. They manage to reach the Tall building and find Leo hiding behind a wall*

Don: Leo!

Leo: SSHHH! be quiet I don't want them to find us.

Raph: What's your plan?

Leo: Okay, you see that over there? *Pointing at a higher point of the building they were on*

Raph: Yeah...

Leo: Raph, Keiba and I are going to get up there and attack them without any warning so that they aren't fully prepared for us. Mikey, Clover and Don, you guys will go behind that wall over there *Pointing at a wall opposite of the higher point* and jump out when they start fighting us, okay?

Don: Got it!

Clover: umm…okay….

Mikey: ALRIGHT!

Leo: SHHH!

Mikey: woops sorry.

*Raph, Leo and Keiba slowly make their way towards the higher point of the building and Mikey, Don and Clover quietly go over to the wall, trying not to be seen*

Leo: *whispering* ready? NOW!

*Leo, Raph and Keiba Pounce on the ninjas startling them at the same time as beating them down to the ground. The ninjas begin to fight back*

Don: Okay ready? GO!

*Don, Mikey and Clover attack the ninjas, stopping some of them from fighting Raph, Leo and Keiba. A ninja punches Mikey, which causes him to fall to the ground. Clover goes to help him up and the same ninja pushes Her on top of Mikey.*

Clover: Woa uhhh….

Mikey: oh..umm.

*Clover picks herself up off Mikey and Kicks the Ninja in the face, causing him to go flying across the building and off the edge. Clover helps Mikey up and continues to fight. There are about 10 ninjas left after half an hour of fighting. Clover is fighting one of the strongest, but she did not know that*

Keiba: Clover, are you ok?

Clover: I…I'm fine this guy is j…..just so strong and annoying!

*Just as she said that, the ninja started attacking really fast causing her to move backwards*

Mikey: *gasps* Dudette, look out!

*Clover stops and looks over her shoulder to see a very, very long way down. She freezes with fear. Clover had always had a fear of falling and she was actually about to face it. Clover went to punch the ninja to make him move back, but he grabbed her hand and stopped her. He then punched her in the face incredibly hard, causing her to partially lose consciousness. She was still conscious and could only just make out that she was falling to her death. As she was falling, she was thinking about her friends, her life and….someone who she never got to tell that she loved them. But, just as she thought that she had lost all hope, she suddenly stopped falling. She thought that she had hit the ground, but she had only just started falling and she could still see the bottom of the building. She then looked up trying to see what was there gripping onto her arm as tightly as they could and who had got their weapon caught on a pole sticking out of the building. She had seen the weapon and a colour and she knew straight away who had saved her life. But before she knew it, a big bit of rock from the side of the building had fallen off the edge and knocked Clover on the head causing her to black out completely*

Hero: Clover? CLOVER!

*April, who just happened to be living in that building, pulled Clover into the closest window of the building and got Casey to go up a level to pull the one who saved Clover into the building too. Meanwhile, the ninjas had got away and everyone had gone into April's apartment. Casey and Clover's Hero came in to help take Clover to April's apartment. Clover's Hero carries her to the apartment and lays her down on a bed. He sits there for a while hoping she will wake up. Finally, Clover opens her eyes. When she opened her eyes, she found herself staring into bright blue eyes, the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen*

Clover: Mikey… you saved my life.

Mikey: uhhh yeah I guess *Blushing* sorry if I hurt your arm when I grab…

*Clover grabs Mikey's head and kisses him….yeah, on the lips*

Mikey: …..*smiles* Duuuuuuudee.

*Clover starts hugging Mikey. Dawn walks in*

Dawn: Well, well, well. Love is in the air!


End file.
